Talk:Fiora/@comment-4834593-20120505122933
What the fuck???? I see loads of comments here of people (correction: noobs) who say she's UP. I'd almost think I'm dreaming and will wake up soon. I have her seen winning mid lane against Vayne, and, after Vayne switched, Ashe. Yes, all three are bad mids, but Fiora is melee, Vayne is a ranged with knockback, Ashes range is among the highest in the game. Next, I have always won my top lane with Riven. Except that one time I played against Fiora. She is among the best 5 (at most, maybe less) solo top champions in the game, if she just builds wriggles lantern then goes AD carry. Also notice that ult. She won a few trades? Good. Enemy is tower hugging, now wait a bit... And ult is ready. Tower dive!!!!! Dying? No problem. Ult. "you have slain an enemy". Fiora walks out of tower range with one more hit, and continous to regain life with life steal and her passive. IMO, she is the ONLY (again, the ONLY) champion in this game who is OP. Nothing can stop her. Tryndamere can be denied farm, and he is no threat. Graves can be put against a clever Caitlyn/Ashe/Sivir, and gets outharrased, thus not being a thread. LeBlanc can be ganked just once, and is no thread. Shyvana can be held at difference with a slow, and is no thread. Cassiopeia poison can be dodged, and she is no thread. But you try to trade with Fiora? lvl 1: She uses her W, giving her a 60+your AD advancement in the fight. Say this is 50 (after armor), she has a 110 damage advancement, plus 15 attack damage more. You will have to retreat. She takes Exhaust and Ignite? You will need something like a Riven Q to escape that alive. You try to do a trade at level 2? She uses E, and gains a 60% as bonus, giving her the biggest boost in game you can get this early. The biggest boosts from other champions are all 40% (Graves, Warwick, etc) at the first rank. Level 3? Maybe you're lucky and she puts a point in Q, and you can deal equal damage. But I don't think so. In either case, a clever Fiora plays safe and puts a point in W, increasing her attack damage by another 5, giving her a 20 AD advancement, and dealing you even 50 damage more if you basic attack her. Level 4? Her boost became 175%, OR she sticks to you if you try to run. Level 5? She now has a 25 AD advancement and deals 160 damage when you use a basic attack. Level 6? Even if you thought your ult (say, Olaf ult/Riven ult) could help you, then she uses HER ult when you do, becoming untargetable for a few seconds, making your attacks useless, and dealing at least 380 damage (she has 25 bonus AD from her W passive). You need a very good jungler if you want to even try to counter Fiora.